Yami's food & fat fetish
by atemfan
Summary: Yami Yugi Moto is an eighteen-year-old teenager with a food/fat fetish. He has a hard time fitting in because of this. Seto Kaiba and his friends help Yami fit in by getting him to join them to help them stop the evil Dark Prince Yugi and his minions.


Story summary

Yami "Yugi" Moto is an eighteen-year-old teenager with a food/fat fetish. He has a hard time fitting in because of this. Seto Kaiba and his friends help Yami fit in by getting him to join them to help them stop the evil Dark Prince Yugi and his minions from taking over the world.

**Bold = angry/yelling/upset/shocked **(including semi upset/angry/yelling)

_Italicize=_ normal thinking

(_**Yami **__to _Hikari)

\Hikari_ to __**Yami**_/

A/N= Author Notes

Kevin:! Warning! There will be violence, cursing, Seto Kaiba will be OOC and have a dragon and a Yami Yugi fetish. Seto Kaiba is a doctor in this story. Seto has other jobs in this story. Seto Kaiba also takes care of orphan creatures. Yami will probably have an eating and fat fetish. There will also be yaoi. (Seto Kaiba and Yami Yugi "Prideshipping") This fanfic is not for children who dislike violence. Yugi worships Yami Bakura, Yami Marik/ Marik, and Zorc. There are stores with Yugioh character/Duel Monster merchandise. Sometimes the characters will be in their Dark and Light Kingdom roles outside of the kingdoms.

Rex the hamster: Atemfan does not own Yugioh, Pokèmon, Digimon and other characters from cartoons like One Piece etc. She owns plenty of original characters like Trey Firewhip, Arthur Starthorn, etc.!Warning! Seto Kaiba and Yami Yugi will be a little moody at times due to the fact they were given some sort of a computer program as an upgrade that causes them to eat a lot etc. Yami, Yugi, Joey, & Mokuba have the same thing as Seto. Yugi, Joey, & Mokuba have had the program modified. Seto has modified the same program and he has also modified Yami's program upgrade as well. Yugi and some other characters will have pets in this story. Yugi, Seto Kaiba and an OC character will have creatures with Egyptian Duel Monster God powers. Yugi will have a cat named Slifer. Seto Kaiba will have a Pokèmon (treecko) named Obelisk. Yamionna will have a pikachu named Ra.

Yami Yugi: Warning: This fanfiction is rated M for mature since there is language and adult themes like yaoi (boy X boy sex) and violence. This story's genre is Angst/ Friendship. Sometimes Yugi will call Yami different words for brother (Example: aniki, Oniisan, Oniisama, Oniichan, Niisan, Niichan etc.) Atemfan doesn't own any real world food/drink brands or music/bands/artists. But she does own the band called the Pharaoh Dissers (Joey, Ryou, Mokuba, Yugi, & Black Tyranno Reaper) and made up food/drinks that may be in the story. There are going to be songs in most of the chapters. Yugi will make parodies of specific songs.

There may be mpreg (A/N I may need some help for this part. I have never done this sort of thing before. So if anyone has information on mpreg then you can send to my e-mail)

Eric Andrew Kaiba and Tory Moto are the names of the boys.

Eric will look like Kaiba and Tory will look like Yami Yugi.

Yami's food/fat fetish ch.1

Yami Yugi lived with Yugi and his family in their cardshop/house. The day: Saturday, the time: 8:30 a.m. Yugi was practicing magic in his room. "Zor tora mazo kizo matora kado maldora katimora kazortizo lizaltoro narazokadorzi miyortas kaomadorziraoyortorizazkator." Dark magic covered the room and a red three-headed dragon with blue eyes appeared. The three-headed dragon spewed out black flames from his mouth. Then the dragon spoke. "I am Kazor from the Hell dimension. Why did you summon me?" Yugi transformed into Dark Prince Yugi. "I have summoned you to help me get rid of Yami Yugi Yugi's yami. Go forth and destroy Yami Yugi." "I will destroy him my lord." Kazor disappeared.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Yami was making breakfast for himself. He made 68 pancakes, cooked 6 pieces of bacon, 11 pieces of toast with butter and grape jam, and a 6oz chocolate milkshake. Yami's stomach was very full after breakfast. "I think I'll take a nap in my room. (yawns) I'm so sleepy. Maybe I'll rest on the couch." Yami headed towards the living room and stopped walking before reaching the couch. "_Oh no. Mr. and Mrs. Moto are in the living room and so is Grandpa. I better rethink my strategy. I know I'll go that island I went to when I was younger._" Yami opened a portal and went into it. The portal closed quietly and then it disappeared. Another portal opened on the island. Yami walk through the portal. The portal closed behind him. "I'm back on the island. I have to go back to the Moto's on Sunday night because I have go to school on Monday."

Yami went to the hot tub room. He took off his shirt, pants, shoes, and his puzzle and went into the warm water. "This feels good. The warmth from the water is absorbing into my skin and making the weight go back to normal. I better get out before I look like a twig." Yami got out of the water, put his clothes and his puzzle into a bag that appeared and went to take a shower. Yami went to the showers, took off his boxers, turned on the cold water and cleaned his whole body. Then he dried his body and hair. Yami put on his clothes and the Sennen puzzle, and then he went outside.

All of a sudden, a lot of black magic appeared and a three-headed dragon appeared. "I am Kazor from the Hell dimension. I have come to destroy you." "Fat chance bub. I bring forth my Duel Armor. I call forth Dark Magician and merge with him to create my Dark Magician armor. I bring forth my DM scepter. DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" The attack hit Kazor. Kazor used his flames to attack Yami. The flames burned Yami and exploded. Yami's skin turned black. Yami and Kazor attacked each other for a few hours. Yami was taking heavy damage from the attacks. He activated his Sennen Puzzle and used his shadow powers to cause heavy damage to the dragon. After a while, the shadow powers caused Yami to get very sleepy. The battle was pretty much one sided after that. Kazor used his evil powers to hurt Yami critically. Yami's Duel Armor disappeared and Yami fell to the ground. He was bleeding from head to foot. Before Kazor could steal Yami's powers and kill him a portal opened a few inches behind him and a blast of white flames came out and hit the dragon. The portal became wider and out of the portal came the BEWD knight. "Begone vile creature of darkness. **White Lightening Attack**!" The attack hit Kazor. The dragon was electrocuted and burned. Kazor disappeared. The BEWD knight ran over to Yami. "Oh no he's been hurt bad. I better take him back to my house."

The BEWD knight took Yami back to his mansion. He cleaned the blood off of Yami's body. The BEWD knight put medicine and bandages on Yami's body. He put Yami on his bed. "BEWD Armor deactivate. Don't worry Yami my darling I'll look after you." Yami opened his eyes slowly. "Kaiba is that you?" Yami said in a weak voice. "Yes it is I Seto Andrew Kaiba and I am at your service sire." "Just call me Yami. (cough) Oh, no I won't be able to go to school on Monday. I will have tons of homework. **Holy Ra what am I going to do**? (cough cough) I feel so weak. I need to…" Yami's eyes closed. Kaiba looked at the sleeping prince. "Don't worry my love I will get you your schoolwork and help you work on it. I will have to ask the teacher's if it's okay that I write your homework answers for you. And I'll ask for my schoolwork so that I can stay here with you." One of Kaiba's maids was walking down the hall. She decided to enter the room. "Mr. Kaiba can I be of some assistance?" "Emily you can help me by taking care of Yami for me. He isn't feeling well." "Of course sir. I will help you look after your cousin Yami." "Thank you. Shhh keep your voice down. Yami's asleep. Poor cousin. He'll miss lots of school. I am going to get him some ice for his wounds." "I'll get him some food. He's probably hungry after what happened." Both Kaiba and Emily left the room. Kaiba went down the hall and into an elevator. Emily ran down the hall to catch the elevator and got in before the door closed.

The elevator went down to the first floor and Kaiba and his maid stepped out. "Now remember Yami needs cool and soft food. I'm sure his teeth are hurting from the fight he got into." "He got into a fight with what pretell Mr. Kaiba?" "A three-headed dragon. Yugi must have summoned him with magic. Quickly now Yami needs our help." They both went to the kitchen to get the things they needed. Emily started cooking and Kaiba got the ice. Meanwhile Kazor reappeared in Yugi's room. "Have you killed Yami yet?" "No sire I didn't get a chance to. That obnoxious knight stopped me from killing Yami." "The Blue Eyes White Dragon knight stopped you eh? You have failed me Kazor. I don't tolerate failure you imbecile." "Give me another chance sire. I won't fail the next time." "I hope you don't you pathetic excuse for a dragon. Your next failure will be your last. Ha ha ha ha ha" Kazor disappeared. "That fool. He'll never succeed. I'll send in reinforcements. I will destroy that pathetic Prince Yami once and for all. Mwaha ha ha ha ha ha ha."

Meanwhile at Kaiba's mansion Kaiba brought up the ice and put it on Yami's wounds. Emily brought in the food. Kaiba picked up Yami gently and used his magic to make the pillow go upwards.

Then he moved Yami towards the pillow. "Wake up Yami. It's time for you get something to eat." Yami's eyes slowly opened. Emily brought the food tray to the bed and put it on the bed. Both Kaiba and Emily fed Yami the food and drink. Kaiba wiped Yami's mouth with a napkin. Emily left the room and went downstairs. "How was the food Yami?" "It was good. Oh no I just remembered that Yugi's parents don't even know about what happened. I don't have a whatever you call them." "It's called a cellphone Yami. I have one. I'll call them." Kaiba got off the bed and went to look for his cellphone. He found it in one of his drawers. Kaiba opened the cellphone, turned it on, found the Moto's phone number and called the house. The telephone at the Moto's house rang. Mr. Moto got up and quickly ran towards the phone. "Hello this is Mr. Moto at the Moto residence. Who is calling?" "Seto Kaiba. Yami has been hurt today and won't be able to go to school for a while." "Who hurt him?" Kaiba went over to his bed got on it and scooted over towards Yami. Kaiba put the cellphone to Yami's ear. "Yugi's minion hurt me. (cough cough) He must have summoned a dragon with his magic." Yami starts coughing a few times and then starts wheezing a little. "You don't sound too good. Are you catching a cold or maybe a fever?" "(wheeze) I'm not sure." (he starts coughing, and then he starts making some really bad wheezing noises) Kaiba grabbed the cellphone from Yami. "Is he going to be okay? He sounds really sick." "He'll be fine. He just needs some rest and some food. I'll look after him." "What about your schoolwork?" "I'll get it done somehow. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. You should talk to Yugi about what he did." "Okay I will. Good bye Seto." "Good bye Mr. Moto." Kaiba turned off the cellphone. "I'll get you some medicine for that cough." Kaiba went to get some cough syrup for Yami's cough.

Meanwhile at the Moto's. Mr. Moto went upstairs and went into Yugi's room. "Yugi I need to talk to you." "**Leave me alone fool! I'm pissed off at the moment. Go away bitch and leave me alone**." "That is inappropriate behavior young man. Did you summon that dragon?" "**Yes I did you buffoon. You're so nosey for a human. Begone you idiotic bastard**." "Yugi your grounded. You won't be able to see your friends on the weekend for three weeks." "**Oh bugger! I hate you! You bloody dickheaded, dipshited, dumb assed, fucking, fucktarded, ignorant, maggot**." "What is the matter with you Yugi" "**That's Dark Prince Yugi to you jerk. I do not give a fuck about Yami. He's a pansy/porker/ he pigs out on food/ he's a pussy/ namby-pamby, and a mook to boot**." "Yugi that isn't nice. Stay in your room and think things over." Mr. Moto went downstairs and into the living room. "That boy is so rude. He insulted me. Of all the nerve." "I'm sure everything will be fine soon."

Dark Prince Yugi was in Yugi's room pacing back and forth. Then he got an idea. He started singing quietly.

Well, Yami's a bitch,  
he's a big fat bitch,  
he's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world,  
he's a stupid bitch,  
if there ever was a bitch,  
he's a bitch to everyone.

On Monday he's a bitch,  
on Tuesday he's a bitch,  
on Wednesday thru Saturday, he's a bitch,  
then on Sunday, just to be different,  
he's a super, king, kameha-meha biatch!

Have you ever met Yami  
he's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world,  
he's a mean old bitch,  
he has stupid hair,

he's a bitch, bitch, bitch,

bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch

bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch  
he's a stupid bitch,  
Yami's a bitch and he's  
such a dirty bitch!

Have you ever met Yami  
he's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world,

he's a mean old bitch,  
he has stupid hair, he's a bitch, bitch, bitch,

bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch  
Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch,

bitch, bitch,  
he's a stupid bitch,  
Yami's a bitch and he's  
such a dirty bitch!

I really mean it

Yami is a big fat fucking bitch.

Big old fat fuckin' bitch,  
Yami Yugi  
Yeahhhhh, Chaaaaa

Dark Prince Yugi laughed quietly. "Mwaha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"

To Be Continued…


End file.
